scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaphora Falls
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Anaphora_Falls.png }} Anaphora Falls is a level near a waterfall. This level has 2 Starites and 10 Starite Shards. Starite Shards Vitamin D Please! Problem: I can't feel the sunlight by the river! Create something to help me tan! Solution: Create a sun for the sunbather. Classic Retro Game Hopping! Problem: Place something in between these logs to help me cross the river! Solution: Place an alligator between the frog and the log. Booby Trapped! Problem: The treasure will appear when the lanterns ignite! Solution: One of the torches are extinguished. Apply the adjective 'burning' on the extinguished torch. Honeymoon Heartbreak! Problem: Please reunite me with my love! Solution: Apply the adjective 'living' on the bridesmaid,or apply the adjective dead on the marketer. River Speed Bump! Problem Help me sail again! Solution: Destroy the huge boulder first and then apply the adjective 'buoyant' on the boat. Joining the Troop! Problem: We only allow gorillas in our troop and you are no gorilla! Solution: Wear a gorilla suit for the gorilla. Upcoming Artist L.E. Phant! Problem: Help me practice my painting! Solution: Give the elephant a paintbrush! Rain Dance! Problem: I want to dance, but I don't have a beat to follow! Solution: Give the Shaman a drum. Photo Shy Shaman! Problem: Help me take a picture with this local! Solution: Give the tourist a camera. Feeding Picky Piranhas! Problem: We're vegetarian piranhas! What's for lunch? Solution: Give the piranha some seaweed. Starite: Teaching a Businessman to Fish! Description: Turn a business man into a fisherman! Problem 1: The man dreams of being a fisherman! Start by dressing him appropriately! Hints *Help me dress like a fisherman. *This sun is burning my head. *I would like a hat. Solution: Give the businessman some rubber boots. Problem 2: Next, he needs to catch some fish! Give him an object to reel them in! Hints *Give me a tool to catch fish. *Give me a device that catches fish. *I would like a fishing pole. Solution: Spawn a harpoon for the fisherman. Problem 3: The bass is not biting! Place something it wants in the water! Hints *I'm feeling hungry. *I like eating crawling gross things. *I love worms. Solution: Spawn some bait for the fish and place it on the water. Problem 4: Time to catch the rainbow halibut! It has more colorful taste! Hints *I like eating colorful food. *I like eating shiny colorful objects. *I like eating candy. Solution: Apply the adjective 'rainbow' on the bait. Final Problem: Now to catch a fudge Megalodon! Give the Megelodon its dinner! Hints *What's for dinner? *I like me prey sweet and lively. *I'm in the mood for a marshmallow fish. Solution: Apply the adjective 'fudge' on the fish. Starite: Primate Pals! Description: Create each monkey's human friend! Problem 1: Each monkey has a hobby! Create a human that has similar tastes to each monkey! Start by making someone for the musical monkey! Hints *I want a musical friend. *I love going to concerts. *I love hanging out with rockstars. Solution: Give the monkey a guitarist. Problem 2:'''The flying monkey grew wings after drinking a potion! Create someone for this magical monkey! '''Hints *I need a magical friend. *I love casting magic spells. *I want to meet a real witch. Solution: Give the monkey a sorceress. Problem 3: This computer loving sawy monkey loves playing video games! Create a friend for this monkey! Hints *I need a friend who likes video games. *I like to eat cheese puffs and drink soda with friends. *My friends are such a geeks. Solution: Give the monkey a nerd. Final Problem: This monkey is also wearing a rooster hat! Create a friend for this monkey! Hints *I need a friend with my fashion sense! *I like people with rooster hats. *I'll be friends with anyone wearing a rooster hat! Solution: Give the monkey a doppelganger. Ironically, spawning a rooster is another solution. Trivia *An anaphora is a repetition of a word or phrase. *The Starite Shard Classic Retro Game Hopping! may be a reference to the arcade game Frogger. *For some reason, continuing after dying in this level will sometimes play the 8-bit music as if you had activated a Game or an Arcade Machine, even if you haven't. Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels